Night of Insanity: Part 1 of 4: YoujiNatsuo
by FearfulCaptainBiffElderberry
Summary: My friends and I spent a night writing smutty Oneshots. This one features a Youji/Natsuo pairing, and fuzzy pink handcuffs. Written in 15 minutes, edited in about 5. It's also a good example of why I should be aloud near a keyboard after 11pm.


**Author's Note**:

Welcome to "Night of Insanity" Part 1 of 4. I want to do a quick explanation as to what this is. Last weekend two of my friends came over, and somewhere between the hours of 11pm, and 1am, we had a fic writing contest. We were sitting in a circle, and we would challenge each other with specific pairings. I ended up getting:

Natsuo/Youji  
James/Sirius  
Kio/Soubi  
Ritsuka/Seimei

Each one came with specific other thing to incorporate (Fuzzy pink handcuffs for example) and specific settings (like a tuba slot). We'd then get twenty ish minutes to write the fic, and then we'd be forced to read it out loud. (The scariest time was when my brother almost walked in on us reading them. shakes head)

I call this night of insanity, because I haven't sat down and corrected these fics. I've read through them for spelling, grammar, and confusion, but I haven't changed it. So you get to read my unedited smut! joy.

This fine example, is the first one I wrote. I was given 15 minutes to write a story about Natsuo and Youji, that included fuzzy pink handcuffs and Diet Coke. I was not allowed to age them up. And I failed miserably. I forgot about the Diet Coke. But I digress. Back on topic. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Are you serious?" Youji asked Natsuo as Natsuo cuffed the fuzzy pink handcuffs with purple polka-dots on his wrist.

"Yes," Natsuo said leaning back on his haunches and admiring his handy work. He had Youji splayed across Soubi's bed, his hands cuffed and an attractive collar with a cold iron chain attached. "How does it feel?" he asked his lover, testing the cuffs.

"Natsuo," Youji complained, "We really don't have time for this. Soubi and Kio could be home any minute."

"I know," he said, leaning down to kiss his lover, "isn't it exciting?" he mumbled between kisses. He gently licked Youji's lips, causing the other boy to moan slightly as he opened his lips. As they're tongues performed a sensual dance, Natsuo snaked a hand down Youji nude body, stopping to slowly tease a nipple.

His mouth soon found its way down to Youji's soft ears. As his tongue teased the skin, feeling a pulse, he could hear his young lover making slight noises.

"Natsuo," Youji gasped between moans, "Please... " the rest of the request was cut off by a loud gasp, as Natsuo's hand wrapped around Youji's throbbing erection. He gave a quick pump, before sliding down his lover's body, so his mouth could play with a nipple.

"Are you ready?" Natsuo asked as he rummaged in Soubi's bedside table, looking for lube.

"I... I guess," Youji stuttered a slight blush gracing his cheeks.

"Damn it! I can't find it!" Natsuo continued to shuffle through the drawer filled with plenty of other embarrassing things, but still couldn't find the lube.

Suddenly they heard a key in the house's lock. They heard Soubi and Kio talking as they entered the house.

* * *

"Where are the boys?" Kio asked Soubi as he set down the groceries. 

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Soubi asked. Kio just winked at him.

* * *

The door to the room where the two boys were franticly trying to unlock the handcuffs burst open and in stumbled Kio and Soubi, fiercely removing each other's clothes. 

"Oh..." four jaws hit the floor as the two pairs saw each other's compromising positions.

"We'll leave," Youji said, as the handcuffs popped open. He and Natsuo made a quick exit.

* * *

**Author's Note (continued): **I could do it. I couldn't make them lose their ears at the age of twelve! Also I'm a bit of a Soubi/Kio fan, so I just had to add them in... Onward hits imaginary horse To part 2/4! James and Sirius in a guard closet, that looks strangely like the one at my school! sorry... I have a cold and am on Dayquill... it makes me act weird... 


End file.
